Gimelock
Gimelock 'is the 3rd hidden Cybody on the Southern Cross Island and is piloted by Ginta Ryou, known as "''Camel Star" within the Glittering Crux Brigade. Appearance A robust and towering Cybody, Gimelock's external appearance assumes the form of a stalwart gray knight, much like that demonstrated by Lamedhos and Zayinas who are also piloted by members belonging to Vanishing Age. While its slender frame remains clad in the characteristic cylindrical armour that provides all of the aforementioned cybodies their knight-like depiction, comprised from various protective coverings and an enormous segmented cloak, Gimelock possesses a few notable differences. The most obvious of these is the presence of numerous bright blue accents, featured throughout the entirety of its design, and its angular helm, which tapers into a single prominent peak that is abruptly bent at right angles, partway along its length. The top of Gimelock's cloak is also distinctively more diamond-shaped than those of the others, forming a pattern that is reminiscent of a castle's ramparts, and conceals the entirety of the upper torso of its decoy body, which only emerges once Gimelock has undergone separation. Skills and Abilities Like most other "Warrior" type cybodies; Gimelock is shown to be very adept in battle, possessing both enormous destructive power and durability. However, unlike the majority, it contains a deceptive secret that reflects the devious personality of its pilot. Weapons '''Star Sword "Corail": Gimelock wields one of only twelve Star Swords in existence when in battle, with its particular version referred to as "Corail", which is bright red in color and adopts a form more reminiscent of a small scimitar due to the curvature of its blade. Unusually; when struck by a considerable force, the entirety of the sword alters drastically in color, changing from its typical red to a bright yellow instead. Body Separation: Gimelock also demonstrates the ability to divide its body into two distinct yet completely functional machines, which are capable of acting independently from one another. The lower portion of the original cybody, including most of the torso and both arms, in actuality is an unmanned decoy that retains a humanoid form, after a secondary head unfurls from its back. As it possesses all four appendages, this false body generally continues to wield Gimelock's respective Star Sword in order to occupy the current adversary, while the other segment undergoes detachment. This top section, comprised from Gimelock's cockpit and cloak, is the cybody's real form and is instead capable of flight, resulting in it being far more agile than when the two were still conjoined. The lower-most portions of each of the cloak's individual segments convert into hands, totaling six in number, which allow the pilot to still clutch and crush objects as necessary when manipulating this true body. Star Sword Corail.jpg|Gimelock using its respective Star Sword, "Corail". Gimelock Decoy Body.jpg|Gimelock's decoy body, after prior separation. Gimelock True Body.jpg|Gimelock's true body, after prior separation. First Phase Animal Possession: Gimelock's first phase ability apparently allows its pilot to assume control of an animal in the immediate vicinity that they desire, as if they were manipulating their own body, while still retaining the entirety of any unique traits that were originally possessed by the affected creature. This means that Ginta can inhabit the most appropriate animal for a specific role, to better augment his own natural capabilities, such as utilizing a bird's eyesight for observation or a snake's venom to debilitate a potential opponent. Ginta First Phase.jpg|Ginta Ryou possesses a raven, in order to use both its flight and sight for observation. Ginta First Phase Snake.jpg|Ginta Ryou possesses a snake, in order to use its venom offensively. Part in the Story ''The Rainbow Painted That Day'' During Ginta Ryou's first actual confrontation with Takuto Tsunashi within the confines of Zero Time, only after previously poisoning him in the real world, Ginta attempts to defeat his adversary's Tauburn using his own respective cybody, Gimelock. Descending from above and nearly engulfing a debilitated Takuto in the resultant cloud of debris, Ginta quickly summons his particular Star Sword Corail ''and goes on the offensive, lunging viciously towards the unprepared cybody in a torrent of savage swings. Forcing Tauburn to its knees under the weight of a crushing blow, Gimelock completes the necessary arrangements for separation and deploys its secondary ''true body, with the intention of procuring the "South Maiden" while Takuto remains restrained by the autonomous decoy. However, when Sugata Shindo's attack proves ineffectual, Ginta is instead assailed by the unlikely figure of Qophlite, a cybody belonging to another member of his very own division. While Ginta is occupied by Atari's surprise assault and Gimelock's false body damaged in the preceding barrage, Takuto exploits the ensuing confusion to break free of its captor's grip, before landing a decisive blow against the unmanned section. Left entirely open to the subsequent counter, Ginta befalls to Takuto's Tau Missile attack, resulting in Gimelock's destruction amidst a giant explosion that propels it upwards. ''Emperor'' Gimelock makes his reappearance to fight Tauburn, having risked restoration; however this time, he comes with it's sibling Cybodies: Lamedhos and Zayinas. Realizing that Ginta's divide and conquer strategy was the most effective so far they decide for three-vs-one battle. Takuto apprivoises Tauburn and all Cybodies draw their respective Star Swords and engage in brutal combat. However even in a three-on-one battle Tauburn proves a difficult opponent destroying Gimelock's dummy body, disarming Lamedhos, and cutting off Zayinas sword-wielding arm. However Takuto is near-exhaustion due to the strain of fighting in a numerical disadvantage. Zayinas fires it's unique Zayinasphere ''attack which Takuto at first appears unable to dodge. However Sugata calls out to Takuto and the latter avoids the attack at the last second. Sugata asks to be taken inside Tauburn and for Takuto to use the ''Tau Missile with him. At the same time all three Crux Drivers charge for another attack. Charged with Samekh's powers Tauburn shoots the'' Eccentric Tau Missile which manages to strike and destroy all three enemies including Gimelock. Trivia * Gimelock's name is derived from the letter "Gimel" of the Phoenician alphabet, which also serves as the respective mark of its pilot. * The similarities between this cybody, Lamedhos and Zayinas are not coincidental, as this trio were intentionally designed to be ''sibling cybodies, with each individual displaying a different number of eyes from the others. In Gimelock's case it has two that are divided between each of its bodies when it separates, with the right eye being possessed by the decoy and the left eye remaining on the real machine. Category:Cybodies